


Hi, Bye, Hi Again

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: On an unplanned and unwanted trip, Alec unexpectedly met a man and his daughter who seemed like they could make him enjoy his time there.





	Hi, Bye, Hi Again

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the series! Thank you to those who have been following, leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

At six a.m. sharp, Alec’s phone alarm rang and after one beep, it was silenced. Alec opened his eyes and after blinking a few times, they quickly adjusted to the dark room. He stared at the ceiling while wondering why he hadn’t turned off his alarm when he didn’t have to wake up early that day. It was a Monday and Mondays were usually Alec’s busiest day at work but he didn’t have to go to work that day because he was on vacation. On a vacation to Hawaii that he had not planned for and one that he had not even wanted to go on.

Everything had happened very suddenly. Just the week before, Isabelle, who was also working in their family company had told Alec that she would be taking a short trip to relieve her stress. Initially, Alec already found it weird because Isabelle _liked_ working (it ran in the family) and she certainly didn’t seem stressed over anything. The day after Isabelle had told Alec about her plan, his secretary, Lydia had informed him that his schedule would be cleared up quite a bit after that week was over, giving him some free time for the week after. While Alec had thought it strange, he hadn’t mentioned anything.

On the day that Isabelle had been supposed to leave, she had insisted for Alec to drive her to the airport. Being the good brother that he was, Alec had agreed without a second thought. At the airport, Jace, their half-brother had been there too, carrying an all-black suitcase and Alec had asked Isabelle if Jace was going to travel with her to which she had simply said, “no”.

Alec should had have known better. He should had have suspected it sooner.

But it had been too late by the time Alec had realised that the trip that Isabelle had been planning for hadn’t been for herself but it had been for _him_. Lydia had cleared his schedule and Jace had brought his luggage to the airport. They had all been in it together.

He could had have simply not boarded the plane but Isabelle had been glaring at him and Jace had been giving him that “I’m your brother and your best friend and you can’t betray me” look so Alec hadn’t really had any other choice. Begrudgingly, he had accepted the ticket from Isabelle and the luggage from Jace. The blonde had sworn that he had only packed Alec’s own clothes inside, meaning that there weren’t any tight t-shirts or skinny ripped jeans that were gifts from Isabelle that were inside. Alec had been about to tell them that they didn’t have his passport when Isabelle had pulled it out of her bag and had handed it to him with a wide smile.

Alec was on ‘holiday’ but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t work. Hand reaching out for his work phone, Alec realised that it wasn’t at its usual spot next to his personal phone. Then he remembered that Isabelle had confiscated his work phone before he had gone through the gates. His siblings were meticulous, he had to applaud them for that. He could still access his email with his passwords and all but he decided not to let his siblings’ efforts go to waste. Though knowing them, they had probably gotten Lydia to lock all of his accounts for these seven days that he was away. Seven freaking days.

The vacation wasn’t entire unwelcome though. For the first time in years, Alec didn’t have to get out of bed early and he didn’t have to sit through hours and hours of meetings and read stacks of documents and sign heaps of papers. It felt good.

So yes, Alec was on vacation but he was _forced_ to be on vacation. He didn’t turn off the alarm because old habits die hard. It wasn’t like he needed an alarm anyway because his body clock would automatically wake him up at six in the morning. It had been like that for every single day for years, ever since Alec had taken over the family business.

There was a knock on Alec’s door. At first Alec ignored it because the person might have gotten the wrong room. It could happen since he was staying in a hotel. This wouldn’t be the first time that it happened to him anyway. The bed was also too comfortable for him to want to leave and it had been way too long since he had such a good night’s rest. 

Then the knock came again and Alec was starting to feel more awake and increasingly annoyed and whoever was on the other side of the door. Praying that it would stop, Alec tried blocking out all noises and going back to sleep. Nothing else happened and Alec smiled to himself before nuzzling his face into the pillow.

As Alec was slowly drifting back to sleep, a series of knocks jerked him awake and he was sitting up in no time. Now that he was completely awake, it would be difficult for him to go back to sleep. Mumbling incoherently, Alec got off the bed and adjusted his shirt before padding over to the door grumpily with only one room slipper on. Before opening the door, Alec looked through the peep hole and frowned when he saw that there was no one standing there. Maybe it was really an accident? Or maybe it was just some children playing around and disturbing the hotel guests. He really hoped that it was the first one because he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at playful children.

Since he was already at the door, Alec decided to open it to check. As soon as he opened the door, he felt someone hugging his legs and shouting “daddy!”. Shocked, Alec stayed still for a moment before looking down and finding a little girl with two ponytails with her arms wrapped around his legs.

“Hey,” Alec said softly. “Kid,” he added and cringed at how mean he sounded. The little girl looked up at him and gasped before releasing his legs and backing away. “No, no, no. It’s okay,” Alec assured her in his most gentle voice and squatted down so that he was facing her. “I’m not your daddy but I can help you find him. Are you lost?”

The girl was staring back at Alec with round, big eyes, confusion evident on her face. Water suddenly started to pool in her eyes and Alec panicked.

“Hey, it’s okay. Shh.” Alec patted the girl’s head. “It’s okay, don’t cry,” he whispered kindly and flashed her his biggest smile. She sniffed slightly but nodded. “That’s a good girl,” Alec said encouragingly and she smiled at him shyly. “Do you want to tell me your name?”

She mumbled something while looking down and even though the corridor was quiet and Alec was already leaning in to try to catch her words, he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

“Hm?” Alec prodded gently, moving back to flash the little girl a wide smile to encourage her to speak up.

Again, she was saying something but her voice was slightly muffled by her arm and she still wasn’t looking at Alec.

“I’m Alec,” he decided to introduce himself first.

The little girl stared at him with her wide brown eyes for a moment before she finally spoke loudly enough for Alec to hear her name. “Madzie.”

“Okay, Madzie.” Alec smiled, finally knowing the girl’s name. “Let’s go look for your daddy, alright?”

Madzie beamed at him so brightly that it made Alec’s heart melt and also made him forget that he was currently still dressed in only a plain white shirt and a pair of sweatpants - his sleeping clothes, basically, because he was so eager to help the little girl.

 

After walking through the whole floor, Alec realised that this wasn’t a feasible idea because he couldn’t just walk up to every door and knock on them, asking whoever was inside if they had a missing daughter. Out of the forty doors he had knocked, only three of them had been answered anyway. And no, none of them was missing a daughter, let alone missing anything. Thankfully, they were kind enough not to tell Alec off for bothering them so early in the morning. As for the rest who didn’t answer, well, Alec could only guess that they were still fast asleep like most people should be.

As Alec was about to bring Madzie to the lobby to ask a hotel staff for help, he heard someone shouting “Madzie!” from the end of the corridor.

It must be Madzie’s father. It could only be him. Delight that they had found him (or more like he had found them), Alec spun around while still holding Madzie’s hand and saw a man hurriedly walking over to them. As the stranger neared, Alec’s breath hitched because the other was downright _gorgeous_. The man had sun-kissed skin and the most beautifully structured face Alec had ever seen. There was some brown lining the other’s eyes which accentuated his chocolate brown irises. There was also a little blue eyeshadow dusting his eyelids and Alec found himself mesmerised. Alec was no make-up expert but being siblings with Isabelle had taught him one or two things. The stranger was also wearing a fitted suit which highlighted his broad shoulders and large chest that made Alec want to lean on.

“Daddy!” Madzie exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Alec’s and rushing over to the stranger who was now kneeling with leg on the ground and had his arms wide open for her to run into them.

Not realising what was happening, Alec simply stood still and stared at the scene before him. He snapped out of his daze when the man flashed him a smile over Madzie’s shoulder. Slowly, Alec walked over to the pair and bent down to pat Madzie’s head.

“I told you we would find him,” Alec said with a chuckle as she nodded happily, her eyes crinkling when she smiled at Alec.

“Magnus,” she said and cuddled into her father’s neck, making him chuckle affectionately and ruffle her hair.

Then Magnus stood up, carrying Madzie as he bowed his head a little towards Alec. “Thank you so much for helping my daughter.” He smiled happily at Alec as he continued explaining what had happened. “We were in the room together but I was finding something so I wasn’t paying attention to her and before I knew it, she was gone. It’s my fault for being negligent, I know but I didn’t expect her to run off like that. Thank you, again. I was worried sick.”

Alec frowned upon hearing Magnus’ words. “You didn’t realise your daughter went missing?” he questioned, unable to keep the judgement out of his tone. He clamped his mouth shut after the question had left his mouth because he suddenly felt guilty about how rude he had sounded. An apology was already at the tip of his tongue.

Magnus held a hand up in defence. “I know how this may look but I can explain. Our room had a faulty lock and I was looking for her bunny when she went out to wander the hallways. I’m guessing she just wanted to walk around and look at the paintings hanging on the wall but then she ended up lost because all the doors look the same.”

“Oh. Um.” Alec laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry about that. I was too quick to judge.”

“It’s alright. Like I said, I know how it seemed.” Magnus threw Alec a playful grin. “And thank you for taking care of Madzie, again. Mister…?”

Alec was about to give Magnus the answer but Madzie had beaten him to it.

“Thank you, Alec,” she said suddenly, making Magnus look at her in surprise and Alec smiled as he patted her head.

“Have fun with your daddy,” he gently told Madzie before flashing a grin at Magnus. “You look surprised.”

“She doesn’t usually say anything to strangers,” Magnus admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Well, I helped her find her dad and spent about an hour or so with her so I’m hardly considered a stranger, right?” Alec joked, stuffing his hands into his pocket only to realise with horror that he was still in his sleeping clothes and was suddenly aware of why one of the guests who had opened the door had been trying to control her snigger.

Feeling self-conscious, Alec quickly ran a hand through his hair to flatten his bed hair. Now that he thought about it, the woman had probably been laughing at his hair sticking up in every direction rather than his clothes.

Magnus chuckled, the sound low and velvety, a teasing glint in his eyes as he watched Alec comb his hair with his fingers. “I guess so.” He quickly glanced at his watch before smiling apologetically at Alec. “We should go. I’m bringing her to the beach later.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Alec gestured down the corridor with his hands even though he didn’t know which room Magnus and Madzie were staying in.

Nodding, Magnus was about to turn around but he stopped abruptly to ask Alec, “are those your sleeping clothes, by any chance?”

Alec tried to cover his shirt but he realised that he wasn’t wearing a jacket, so he settled for keeping his hands in his pockets again. “Yep,” he admitted proudly while he tried not to die from embarrassment.

Fighting back a smile, Magnus looked down and somehow Alec found himself captivated with that image of Magnus.

“Thank you, Alec,” Magnus said sincerely as he looked up to grin at Alec while still looking like he was trying to contain his laughter.

Chuckling, Alec shook his head in amusement at himself. “You’re welcome, Magnus.”

With a nod, Magnus turned around with Madzie in his arms as he started to walk towards his new room.

“Remember to lock your day,” Alec called out and he heard Magnus laughing out loud in response.

“Bye bye, Alec.” Madzie started to wave to him and Alec waved back while chuckling to himself.

 

The next morning, Alec woke up at seven-thirty and he felt incredibly good about waking up later than he usually had to. There wasn’t any alarm ringing to wake him up so he woke up later. But he was also surprised that his body clock hadn’t woken him up at an earlier time. Maybe he really needed this vacation after all.

Stretching lazily, he climbed out of bed to wash up in the toilet, wondering what he should do that day.

Yesterday, after he had left Magnus and Madzie, he had gone swimming in the hotel’s pool before heading for breakfast. Then he had gone cycling around the neighbourhood for about an hour and a half and had stopped at a quaint little restaurant for lunch. After which, he had simply taken a long stroll back to the hotel, enjoying the nice breeze that Hawaii had in January.

He left the room not in proper attire this time and made his way to the hotel’s restaurant for the complimentary buffet breakfast.

At the entrance, he saw Magnus with Madzie holding his hand and looking around the outside of the restaurant curiously. Today, Magnus was wearing more casual clothes than the formal suit Alec had seen him in just the day before.

“Morning,” Alec greeted cheerfully, making Magnus turn to him.

“Good morning to you too, Alexander.”

Alec suddenly felt his heartbeat quickening at the way Magnus said his full name. No one called him that, not even his parents and he wasn’t used to hearing his full name either but the way Magnus had said it made him want to hear it again.

Madzie looked up at Alec and a bright smile appeared on her face before she turned to tug on the end of Magnus’ floral shirt. “Can Alec have breakfast with us?”

Looking at his daughter in surprise, Magnus felt warm-hearted when he saw how happy Madzie looked, then he turned to Alec, looking sheepish. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Alec replied with a shrug as a waiter approached them. “Table for three,” Alec said simply.

Apparently, Alec joining Magnus and Madzie for breakfast wasn’t enough for the little girl to be satisfied. She was insistent on seeing Alec more, having not seen him for the entire of yesterday after they had parted in the morning.

Once they had arrived at their table, Madzie suddenly asked, “can Alec join us for the whole trip.”

“What?” Alec asked immediately in shock, his eyes widening.

Laughing, Magnus shot Alec an apologetic glance before he held Madzie’s hand and faced his daughter as he spoke softly and gently. “We can’t trouble Alec like that. I’m sure he already has things planned out.”

“Actually, I don’t,” Alec cut in, drawing Magnus’ attention to him. “My siblings and secretary were the ones who planned this trip for me, as in they bought the ticket and forced me to board the plane but they didn’t actually plan any activities out for me,” he explained with a wry smile. “So I could join you guys but I don’t really want to intrude either.”

“Please?” Madzie’s tone was hopeful and she was still looking at Magnus, her eyes determined and resolute.

“Only if Alec agrees,” Magnus told Madzie very seriously and she nodded back as seriously.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Madzie squealed in delight as she ran over to Alec’s side to engulf him in a big hug. Laughing, Alec returned the hug, carrying her up so that she was seated on his lap. Magnus stared in amazement, wondering why Madzie liked Alec so much. But then again, it wasn’t difficult to understand what Madzie saw in Alec because Magnus found himself growing more and more attracted to the other by the second.

As for Alec, he realised that maybe this trip wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought it would be after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final installment of the series! It was really tough doing this because I was simultaneously writing 12 fics for another fandom >__< I’m glad I managed to finish all 12 fics anyway! Thank you to all of my readers and I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed them all or even just one of them.
> 
> The Guardian Angel fic appears to be the most popular one so I actually did a second part to that but maybe it wasn’t so interesting...
> 
> I’ll be taking a break from writing soon but I’ll come back and try to become a better writer.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
